Who Said Love Was Heaven?
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: Starts out a songfic and kag & sess, then becomes a fanfic yyh & iy crossover. Sesshomaru dies and Kagome is heartbroken, she returns to her world to stay when she meets the yyh gang. One of them is so...framilior. Has he really returned to her?
1. No longer paradise

Okay this is starts out Kag/Sess songfic and then changes to a yyh/iy crossover fanfic. The song is by _The Calling_ called _Wherever You Will Go_. I don't own IY or yyh so thereanyways, ^_~ here u go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So lately, I've been wonderin

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own

Kagome stood there in shock. She was even afraid to scream or cry. It was just inconceivable what had just happened. His body had lingered in the air for a second and then collapsed. It softly hit the damp grass below him as if in slow motion. She summoned all of her inner strength and ran with almost demonic speed. 

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Tears had started to flow down her cheeks. She knelt down next to him and propped his head on her lap. 

"Wake up! Wake up! God Damn it..." she sobbed stroking his silver hair that was covered in blood. "PleaseI need you" 

__

And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

She shut her eyes, maybe then it would all go awayjust maybe. So much had happened these past few months. She could have never imagined it before. He had been an enemy, she wasn't supposed to be in love with him. Butsome howshe was. He had changed her, from that silly schoolgirl who had been in love with Inu-Yasha. She had discovered what real love was. Never had she known that you could care about one person that much. Memories flashed in her mind, which only brought more tears. How did it come to this? They had been fighting Naraku and he was made an attack for her, but he had stopped the attack. He had sacrificed his own life for her ownHow could he have done that? Why did he have to? She would rather have herself have taken the attack.

"Baka" she whispered.

__

If a great wave should fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

Sudden she felt a finger wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes in shock. He weakly smiled.

"You're the baka" his voice was course and was obviously forced. She grabbed him holding him close.

"Please don't go"

"Kagome" the seriousness in his voice made her pull back and look at him.

"I don't think II don't think I can last much longer"

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

"Don't be silly!" she said, as her tears still fell.

"Kagome! I do not easily admit defeat, but before it is all over, before I never see your beautiful face again or argue with you again, I just have to tell you something, something I should have told you long agoI love you." His breath weakened. "I love you more than anythingbaka, who could ever think that a human could do what you did"

"Sesshomaru"

"Just remember, always, I love you"

She held him close once again. "I love you, too. I love you so much. You can't leave me, please. I need you" she sobbed.

"Remember mealways." He said with his last breath as he fell limp in her arms.

"SESSHOMARU! It can't end this way! It just can't"

__

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love

Miroku and Sango watched in the distance as they continued to fight Naraku.

"Should wehelp her?" Sango said as she dodged his attacks.

"Thereis nothing we can do. We just have to give her time."

"Bastard! This one is for Sesshomaru!"

__

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart and your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time

Kagome softly kissed his forehead as she stroked his hair. Then a though came into her head, Tenseiga. It just might work. In an almost dreamlike state, she stood up graceful and bent down unsheathing Sesshomaru's sword. It seemed to glow. She focused all of her energy, all of her being on it. It probably wouldn't work, but she had to try. Slowly, she raised the sword over her head and slashed it down upon her one and only love. A blinding light stretched as far as one could see. Kagome had to shield her eyes. The light soon began to die down. Hurrying, she lowered her hand and squinted to see if he was there.

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

But there was nothing there. No Sesshomaru waiting for her with open arms. She collapsed on the ground crying.

"I thoughbut I thought" Her eyes were blurry with tears. When suddenly, a voicehis voice came into her mind.

"Wait for me" She looked up expecting to see him, but he wasn't there, and deep down, she knew he would never be there again.

__

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go. I hope you liked. Please reviewI am on my knees here. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese **tear******

Hiei: **cough** Baka **cough**

Me: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **Hiei runs away** well TTFN! Remember review!

LUV YAH!


	2. the cold depths of my heart

Chapter 2!!!! Well, here we are with chapter 2. I would like to thank 'Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko' for helping me w/ it! Please review ******tear** lol, anywayshere we are! It is now a reg. Fanfic and soon the yyh group will be introduced! 

Hiei: oh joy

Me: Shut up! That had been really sad, and this next part is kindadark, so I busted up the ratings, sorry. Well here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was over. It was all over. Kagome slowly walked to the well, swung her legs on the other side and jumped down. After being engulfed by a blue light, she landed on the ground and burst into tears once more. Her hands grabbed the dirt below her cursing it. Cursing everything. Why him? Why did he have to go? With her dirty hands, she wiped her tears away and began to climb the old rope latter.

She knew quite well that she had just left, not even said goodbye. They were still fighting Naraku. She had left them all behind, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Inu-Yasha, though she doubted that he had given it a second thought. That was something she didn't have to worry about, Inu-Yasha bringing her back. The past few months he had been with the group rarely. He had been gone five weeks before the battle and had just shone up as it started. She had known where he had been of course, was it quite obvious. He had spent his time with Kikyou, gathering souls and doing Kami knows what. At first it had hurt her, but then she had gotten to know Sesshomaru. It seemed like they had known each other for a moment and yet as though years had passed. She now knew it had been merely an infatuation with Inu-Yasha, because she had found what really love was like. 

She reached the ladder and made her way across her yard to her house. Slowly ascending the stairs, she reached her room. Once I there, she lay on her bed. Too tired of crying, she curled herself up into a fetal position.

"Why" she whispered. "Why"

Day passed. Kagome refused to leave her room unless necessary. She barely talked or ate. All she would do was stare outside the window at the rain. Ever since Kagome had returned, a storm had sprung up. I would not end. Kagome liked the coldness the rain brought; it dulled her pain.

One particularly cold day, she couldn't take it anymore. She hated him, she hated the world, and she hated herself. Everybody would be better off without her. Anyways, what good was living and feeling this unceasing pain that made her sick to even think about.

She slowly rose form her position. Opening her door, she walked down stairs. No one was home. It would make it easier. Slowly she headed out into the rain. There was no turning back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Not over yet ^^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not many people were out. The streetlights were already lit. Like tiny needles, the raindrops pierced Kagome's body. Minutes felt like hours, but ever so slowly, she made her way to the park. It wasn't the park she was interested in, though. It was the lake at the park.

As the distance shortened, she reached it and stood on the dock. Still as a stone, she looked down at the water. Its waves beat against each other. She clenched fists. What had she done to deserve this? Unbeknownst to her, tears were falling down her cheeks intertwining with the rain. Was all she to know, love quickly followed by fierce sorrow? What was the point?

Closing her eyes, she leaned forward to the icy water below and plunged in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not to far away in a tree Hiei sat. He wasn't quite sure the particular reason for his presents there, though. He closed his eyes for a moment; when suddenly, images of water filled his mind. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked back and forth. There was something pulling him to the lake, like a distant voice. Then, like lightning, he shot out through the trees.

He could feel it in his bones, but he didn't know why he was doing this. In an instant he was at the lake. The scent of a human lingered in the air. It was a soft sweet scent, but he blew it off. He could see a girl was drowning in the icy waters.

"Pitiful human." He said impassively. Yet, he couldn't turn away. 'Why am I doing this?' He ripped off his shirt and dove into the freezing depths below. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome had blacked out. Everything happened so quickly. Everything became lighter, though. She was in a fog and a figure's outline appeared before her.

"Kagome" It was a male's voice. "You have to hang on."

She recognized it. It was Sesshomaru's. Swiftly, she ran closer hoping to land in his arms, but the fog was all that remained.

"I must leave soon, but remember you and I will meet again soon enough. Do not hurry anything, for where you seek, I am not."

"Baka" she cried. "Stop giving me these half-assed answers! (And you sound all weird talking like that) I want to be with you again! Don't you realize that? Just let me be with you"

She couldn't see him, but she knew he was smirking.

"WenchI am doing just that by keeping you alive."

Surprise came over her face. "Iam still alive?" 

"Yes, but soon it will be all up to you. I believe in you, heh and I always will so just do it."

Tears came more and more. "Damn it! Don't torture me like this! Please" The last part more of a whisper.

"Baka"

Suddenly, she felt arms around her. She could feel herself rising higher and higher. They hit the water level and emerged into the cold air. Hiei jumped under a tree and lay her down on the grass. He raised his hand wiping his forhead.

"Worthless wench" He said coldly.

She coughed a bit and blinked open. As she squinted to see, it was a blur of gray and black, but soon her rescuer became clear. He was staring down at her with slight curiosity.

"Baka" she whispered before once again loosing consciousness.

'Somehow I think I got more than I bargained for, but you never know. This might be amusing. '


	3. sharttering reality

The long awaited Chapter 3! I am so excited ^^. Well I won't do a big intro or whatnot. So here it is enjoy. 

`````````````````````````````

Hiei once again lifted her up. Where could he take her? His choices were limited; spirit world, but he couldn't take her there. It would cause to many questions, butthere was always Yes he would take her there. Kurama would understand.

He bolted through the trees. The girl seemed to being clinging to him for warmth, though there wasn't much. What was the purpose of saving her if she would just freeze to death? And why the hell did he save her for that matter? He grunted and focused on reaching his destination.

A few minutes passed and soon Hiei stood on his friend's windowsill. Kurama was lying on his bed when he heard the window open and his friend jump through. He was surprised at the site and just stared at them.

"Hiei! What happened?!"

Hiei just grunted and lay the girl on the bed. There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, this is a surprise" He gave a short laugh. "And what is the means for this unexpected visit, though most of your visits areThe girl I suspect."

Hiei glared at him. "Hn, don't be stupidwas drowning"

"And you saved her! My, Hiei that is unlike your usual self. Are you ill?" He asked jokingly.

"If you haven't noticed she isn't doing well and I suggest you do something."

Kurama's face became serious. He looked at the girl closely for the first time. She was beautiful, for a human. Her deep brown hair clung to her skin. Her lips were slightly parted, and a rosy color was returning to her skin.

"She could still be in danger. She has to get out of those cloths"

Hiei cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh"

Kurama shot a glance at Hiei.

"You know that as well as I do."

"Well you'll have to do it, cuz I have had enough 'bonding' time with that human. Hn"

Hiei turned away. Kurama sighed. "Well at least get some cloths out."

"Hn" He rummaged through some of the drawers grabbing the first thing he saw, a large T-shirt and tossed it to Kurama. He took it and then stared at the girl below him. This would be slightly, all right, very embarrassing if she were to wake up. He lifted pulled her skirt off and then moved up to her shirt. He grabbed the bottom and began to pull it up. He slid it over her head and went to grab the T-shirt. Reacting to the sudden additional cold, Kagome was awakened. She squinted her eyes and then opened them as she stared at what was going on. 

~~~~~~~~~ Kagome POV ~~~~~~~~

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was really bright. Why is it always bright when you wake you? I mean it just is so annoying. Expecting to find myself at my house I was shocked to see that I wasn't. I was in this nice room with two guys my own age! There were very cute, both of them. The one closest to me had shoulder length red hair and green eyes. He was kinda tall and was wearing a red school uniform. The other one was shorter. He had black hair with a white stripe. On his forhead was a bandana. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was soaking wet. Then, to my surprise, I realized that the boy closest to me had something in his handsomething that resembledmy shirt!

I looked down to find only my bra and underwear on! Frantically I grabbed the blankets underneath me. The boys just seemed to stare at me, the one closest in more of a shock and the other in mild interest. That pissed me off. I suddenly picked up on their auras. There were demons, correction strong demons. Memories flashed in my mind. Sesshomaru had taught me an attack. Well, I technically taught it to my self, but he had helped me. He had made me able to, by transferring his youkia blood to me (A/N: Don't worry I will explain later). That seems so long ago. It was a blast of miko and demon energy intertwined. Any ways, I had only tried it out once before and this was a perfect opportunity to. Only the two of us knew of it, ohcorrection only I knew about it. That hurt, it really did. But it only made me stronger. I focused my energy in my palms. I could feel them growing in heat. My eyes glazed over in a deep blue and a white light shot out from my fingertips striking the youkia in front of me. Damn it! I didn't have much strength left after that. How was I supposed to get the other one if I didn't have much left? Of course there was always the possibility they didn't want to harm me, but seeing they had undressed me made me believe thankfully I had woken up just in time.

I looked at where I had hit him. He had flown to the wall, but was still conscious. Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do???? I glanced over. The cocky demon with black hair was very interested in what had occurred and slightly shocked, but before I could turn me head again, that demon had his hands on my wrists almost breaking them. He pushed them down as he began to growl.

His eyes had fire in them. I was so scared. I know Sesshomaru had taught me to be strong, but he had always been there for me when I needed help. Before that, Inu-Yasha had protected me. ButI had no one. No one to shout out there name and no matter what the would come running to help me. I was pitifulI really was. Why did I have to be this weak, relying on other people to help me? 

The demon's grip tightened. I felt like crying. I felt like it, but I didn't. Even if I couldn't beat them, they couldn't see me weak. There couldn't see my raw pitiful self. That was something that you could never show the enemy, no matter how hard things got. It had meant they had won.

A few gasped escaped my mouth as his hold was getting prepared to rip my wrists in two. I clenched my teeth, struggling to get free.

~~~~ normal ~~~~~

"What do you think you are doing?!?!"

"Hiei" Kurama whispered as he pushed himself to stand.

"Bitch! You have no right-"

"Hiei" The kitsune approached his friend.

"I should just kill you."

"HIEI!"

"What is it Kurama?" He turned his head angrily.

"Let her go"

"WHAT?!?! SHE ATTACKED YOU!"

"And you would have to if you had been in her position."

"But she had demon energy in that attack, not to mention miko energy. What is a human girl doing with that kind of energy?!" He shouted.

"Well, why don't we find out."

"Oh, right, like she will just tell us!"

"She might if you stopped treating her in such an ill manner."

Kagome was thoroughly annoyed at how they talked as if she wasn't there.

Hiei stared to growl louder. Finally, he undid his grip on her. Standing up, he threw Kurama's T-shirt down at her. Quickly putting it on, she sat and looked at the two, very annoyed and confused. Kurama approached her.

"Well, I am very sorry. That was no introduction and I do suppose we have some explaining to do."

"So do you!' Hiei shot at her.

She glared at him.

" Ahem" Kurama said directing her back at him. "I am Shuichi."

Looking at him for a moment she spoke suspiciously. "Didn't he just call you Kurama?" 

"Ahhyes, I am also called that. If you wish you may, as well." He paused. "And that guy over there is Hiei."

"Hn"

"Hiei brought you here, to my house, you were soaking wet, he said from drowning." At this she clasped her hands to her mouth. Had shehad she really committed suicide? That wasn't a bad dream? Had thisHiei guy saved her? No that couldn't becould it?

"You were freezing so we were going to change you cloths. You could still have frozen to death with them on. And I believe you know the rest."

She looked up at him. "II'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Oh no harm done." He smiled.

{Will you stop flirting with her? It is utterly revolting.}

{Hiei once again you are mixing up being polite and flirting.}

{You keep telling yourself that}

Kagome was taking it all in when she remembered they were demons. How could she be so stupid to forget that? Demons in her time?!?!

"ExExcuse me?"

The two snapped out of their mental conversation and looked at her. 

"Um" Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Why should she tell them she knew they were demons? It would just cause more questions. She could know something that they didn't know she knew. It might come in handy if she ever saw them again. Inwardly, she smirked.

"Iforgot to introduce myself, I am Kagome Higurashi."

Kurama smiled politely and Hiei grunted. The two then turned to each other and resumed their conversation. Kagome was once again angry they had ignored her. 

Finally the two looked back at her.

Kurama once again approached her. 

"I was wondering, do you have demon blood in you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"That attack of your had demon energy in itas well as miko energy. I am guessing you are one."

"HmmmI suppose." She didn't feel much like telling them.

Kurama seemed surprised by the answer.

"Do you not know?" 'Is that possible?'

She shrugged again. Her mussels ached and she didn't feel much like talking. She just wanted to curl up on the bed and fall asleep. Her energy had returned at least, so if she had to fight something she could, but what was there to fight. She shrugged off the thought.

"She knows" Hiei said shortly. They both looked at him.

"EExcuse me?" she asked.

He glared at her. It sent shivers down her spine. He walked a few steps and stood next to Kurama.

"Don't lie wench. You know."

"How would you know something like that?"

He was caught. He couldn't tell her that her sent gave it away. Then he did something that he shouldn't have. He tried to read her mind. Now mind reading was one thing Kagome had trained against with her powers. It was very dangerous and she knew it. In her years of training, she had learned to set up a barrier in her mind and if someone did try to pry into it, they would be shocked with a little bit on good old miko energy. Not enough energy to purify a demon, but enough to give one a quick shock through their body paralyzing them for a few moments followed by a headache lasting for a while. Now Hiei did not know this. So as he tried to search her brain for what he was looking for. The moment he tried he felt the powerful energy moving through his body like thousands of bolts of electricity. He was standing erect not moving. Kagome and Kurama's attention had both been turned to him.

"Hiei?"

He didn't move. Kurama nudged his friend and there was still nothing. Kagome had no idea it was her own energy that had done that. Suddenly, the fire apparition came out of his daze and stared at her. He began to growl then jumped on her pulling out his katzana. The blade grazed her neck.

"What did you dough" he cringed in pain "wench?!'

She looked at him confused.

"II didn't do anything! I swear!"

Kurama was trying to pry Hiei off the girl but didn't have any luck. Kagome was afraid that if she used her powers again, he would get out of control.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Yusuke walked in casually.

"Hey Kurama I wa-"

He stopped as he saw Kurama trying to pull Hiei of a half-dressed girl.

"Uhhhh"

They all looked up at him. In this moment of distraction, Kurama was able to pull the angry fire apparation off Kagome. Pushing him aside and then protecting the girl like a barrier."

"Uhhhh"

"GrrrrrKurama that girl attacked me again!"

Kurama shook her head. He had sensed her not lying. She had not attacked him, at least not to her knowledge.

"Will someone just explain what the hell is going on?!?!" Yusuke suddenly shouted.

Kurama stared at him for a moment and pushed back a smile. "I am not quite sure, we even know."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome still sat on the bed slightly rubbing her neck where the katzana had been. Hiei was leaning against the wall sulking with his eyes closed deep in thought. Yusuke looked at all of them curiously and frustrated. Kurama sighed. This was a very strange night.

Hiei grunted. What was up with that girl? That he didn't know made him angry. This ningen girl was becoming quite a pain. What had he saved her? He kept asking himself. And then Yusuke had shown up. This was just great.

`````````````````````````````````````````

All for now! TTFN! Please review **tear** Pleeeease


	4. wanderer in the night

I can't believe it! A while ago I started writing the fourth chapter. I decided to get back to writing it this weekend because the stress of homework, track, school, finals, the school play, DRAMA, and a hella of a lot of other stuff had toned down for the moment. Well, the file has disappeared. It is no where on my computer, so I don't even have the past chapters! So I have to write this again. Anyways, I am so sorry for waiting so long to update. I love this story and would never abandon it. Sometimes it takes me a while to write, but I never abandon it. Okay, here we go! I do not own anything **sigh** and it sucks. I am sooooo sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I am shaking on inspiration. Any ideas would be wonderful.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

(A/N: To refresh your memory Yusuke had just walked in when Hiei was attacking Kagome. Let's see what happens next.)

__

Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's arms.

'So, if I don't do anything, this wench id going to die, great!'

It was from loss of blood; the miko and the demon were sitting in a pool of hers. In battle, she had been wounded. Thank goodness Sesshomaru had been there. Of course, Inu-Yasha had gone off with Kikyouagain. Kagome had run off angry at the hanyou for, once again, abandoning them. Sesshomaru had followed her; for some reason, he felt as though he needed to protect her. It had been of an annoyance to him for a time now. There was something about this young miko that drew him to her. That in turn pissed him off. Why he was even following her, butthen Naraku had attacked catching her off guard. He had knocked her out and drove a blast of poison into her arm, ripping away the skin. Sesshomaru had stuck the other demon in time, stopping the attack. Naraku was able to escape, while Sesshomaru went to the wounded girl.

The lord of the Western Lands had been traveling with them for a little over a week now and this miko was only proving to be a great annoyance. He could leave her, just get up and walk awayand yet, he couldn't really.

Sesshomaru looked down at his own wound; Naraku had managed to give him. If only, he could give her some of his blood. It was a thought that might not work and this wench would die. But it was worth a shot. He shook the girl slightly.

"Wake up." His voice was its usual emotionless tone.

She slowly came into a semi-conscious state. Her eyes blinked open softly.

"SSesshomaru?!?!"

"HnWench, put your hand over my wound and yours. I am going to try to transfer my blood to you. You need to concentrate of this, or else there is now way it will work and you will die. Do you understand? If you don't concentrate you will die. Not that it would matter to me, but-" He noticed he was just babbling on and composed himself. "Listen, do you want to die?"

She looked him confused. Why was he trying to help her? What was The Lord of the Western Lands planning? Weakly, she lifted her hand over their arms. Sesshomaru could feel the miko's blood trying to purify him, an erotic sensation he had never felt before. It burned him with desire, a desire he loathed to acknowledge. He was torn by wanting to tear his hand off this wretched girl, while the other half knew he needed to save her life and desired to feel this longer. And so, he continued to keep his arm there, to save the young girl's life. Focusing all of his strength, he transferred some of his blood to her. She gasped as he released his grip. Everything seemed to fade away. Before she blacked out, she could feel the demonic power rushing through her. The demon leaned back in relief. Slowly he rose and lifted the miko into his arms. Then turning back for one last glance, he started walking towards the camp.

Upon receiving Sesshomaru's blood, she had obtained demonic energy as well. She was still human of course; no mistake about that, but in her flowed the same blood as the Lord of the Western Lands. A part of him was inside of her. So whatever was to happen, she would always have him with her.

"Yusuke, this is Kagome."

Kagome shook out of her thoughts. There was that boy who had come in, in the nick of time saving her from being torn to shreds by that hot headed demon. Hiei was it? He was cute as well. His hair was dark brown and slicked back. Unlike the other twohe was human. She nodded to him and he back to her. Then Yusuke turned back to Kurama.

"So why was this half naked girl in your room, with Hiei on top of her?"

Something seemed to click in Yusuke's head. He smugly looked over at Hiei.

"So, it was like that. I get you. Kurama ruined all of your fun, but I didn't think you liked humans? Hiei, this is a whole 'nother side of you I haven't seen before."

Hiei opened his eyes and stared at Yusuke.

"Baka, as if I would ever mate with a revolting creature like that." He pointed to the girl.

Kagome could feel her face blush from, embarrassment. How dare he say that?!?! This Yusuke was getting on her nerves as well, how dare he imply that she was going to sleep with HIM?!?! She had had enough of this harassment. Picking up her wet clothes, she stood and slipped her skirt up on to her. Next, she made her way for the door and opened it.

"Hey!"

"Hn"

"Where are you going?"

She looked back at them one last time and then slammed the door. Inside the room the boys looked at each other.

"What then hell happened to her?"

"I am not quite sure, should we go after?"

"Why? What is the point to it?"

"But none of our questions were answered."

"Do we really need to know the answers? More over, do you think she would tell us what we wanted to know?"

Kurama frowned. Hiei closed his eyes once more.

{I have a feeling we will meet again, wench. When we do, I will give you the same kindness you have shown me.}

Kagome ran down the stairs and stepped out to the cold night. It was still raining. Grumbling, she ran as fast as she could. She could hardly see, the rain was so thick, suddenly, she felt herself loosing her balance and falling on to the cold wet pavement below her. She lay there for a few moments, not thinking, not moving, The wind roared and once again she felt the cold grip of loneliness. Suddenly, she could feel herself being lifted up till she was standing. Turning around she felt her stomach plunge.

"Kagome"

That familiar voice pierced her ears more coldly than the rain. Slowly she found her voice. It was scratchy and shaking, but the words still formed.

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?!"

The hanyou sighed, "I needed to talk to you." He looked around. "Can we go somewhere?"

She nodded. "My house."

With that, he lifted her up and took off at lightning speed.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"It is faster this way."

"I guess so..." with that she succumb to him.

~~~~~

Inu-Yasha opened the window and gently put the miko in. He followed in suit. There they sat in the little room. He could notice a change in it though, before it was filled with warmth and love, but it seemed dark and almost hollow now, like Kagome. She seemed to have changed so much, from when they had first met, to when he had chosen Kikyou to now, like completely different people. How could he have let this happen? He loved Kikyou and always would, but he did care for Kagome. The warmth she gave off, the calmness her smile brought, so much about her, he would never admit, but he missed. He had grown as well. The softness he had developed while traveling with their party had mostly faded. His eyes, once young and rich with life, seemed more sullen and dark now. He understood the world, and knew that sacrifices had to be made at times. He chose Kikyou, who he loved, he knew he loved her and that she was a strong woman who knew her place (AN: or that is what he believed, we all know Kikyou was the one in charge in that relationship). It had been a couple months after he had internal chosen Kikyou, when Kagome and his damn brother fell in love. Inu-Yasha hated his brother even more than he had before for what he did to this perfect blossom (AN: sorry, but of course he was clueless to any harm he had given her, kind of clueless, lol). Why of all people had Kagome chosen Sesshomaru? Did she really hate him that much? He had mostly wished she would never wed or mate. That she would always hold only him in her heart. 

After a period in silence, he spoke up. "I am sorry."

She looked at him questionably, "For what?"

'Which really means which thing you have done that has hurt me are you sorry for?' she thought furiously.

""

Kagome caught her breath. Somehow hearing his name uttered by _him _hurt made it hurt so much more.

"I know how much you loved him, and-"

"No, Inu-Yasha, you don't" She was looking down, the hot tears were once again at her eyes. Biting back all of her pain, she looked him in the eyes. Somehow, he was able to see a small fraction of what she had been through, somehow her eyes told him.

"You cannot possibly conceive how much I loved him, how he helped to heal the deep wounds that you yourself inflicted upon me, how I imagined him to be _my_ mate, how he _died_ saving me, how I would have given _anything_ for it to have been the other way around, how I had to go on living, even after all that" She looked down again. "You have no idea."

He walked over and sat next to the miko. Had he really hurt her? Had his decision to pick Kikyou, really caused her pain, and hadSesshomaru helped her heal? Had, at one time, Kagome loved him? No, that couldn't be true. Kagome was always yelling at him and causing his head hurt. Even if she had had feelings for him, it was no more than a silly school girl infatuation. What he and Kikyou had, yes, there was really love (AN: ::cough:: suuuuure).

"I guess I never understood what you felt for him"

He put his arm around her, and yet she flinched by his touch. He frowned but tried not to show it. He was making an attempt to comfort her and she couldn't even have him touch her. She wiped the tears away and pretended to smile pushing the dark memories to the back of her mind.

"So how have you been doing?"

"Feh, I've been fine, I guess you could say. Naraku is most likely dead. Everyone is all right, no one got badly injured in the fight-" He stopped, and looked at her. "I mean besides Sesshomaru" Once again she shuddered, turning away from him. "but Kagome the thing is," He paused, boy she was going to be pissed. "the Shikon No Tama has disappeared-"

She turned to face him, anger growing steadily in her face. "Is that why you came here? The jewel is missing? I tried to commit suicide and the one person I have ever truly loved and was going to spend the rest of my life with died and all you can care about is that stupid jewel? You were always like that, Inu-Yasha, this is why-" She cut herself off.

"Kagome, listen, the jewel holds a great amount of power, you know that, and if someone has it and uses it's powers for evil"

"HA! Inu-Yasha" She turned to the hanyou. "I have known you for quite sometime and I know you don't care about that. But I don't have it, if you were wondering, and I am not going back there to try and help you find it. You have no idea all the pain you have caused me, I am not willing to increase that."

"But what about all the innocent people-"

"Screw them! They need to defend themselves, they can't have some super hero come and save them for every little crisis."

Inu-Yasha just stared at her. She really had changed.

"Kagomewhat happened to you? Do you really not care about any of them, or Shippo and Sango and Miroku? What about them!? I can feel itsomething is coming, can't you?" He looked out the window. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were slowly parting to reveal the pearl moon. Kagome couldn't help but look at its mesmerizing light as well, the moon, Sesshomaru. God she was tired of crying. She had to just let it go, there was nothing she could do, or anyone could do. He was gone, forever.

"Kagome, come back, if only for them, they need you, and hell you didn't even say good-bye. I bet you were damn set on staying here, too."

"I can't stay for long, but I want to see them for a last time" She turned to the silent hanyou.

"Then you can look-"

"No!" She snapped at him. "I am not going to search for the jewel. I just want to see everyone for one last time. I am not sure when I can go, I have a lot of school work." She lied.

He scowled. 'This was all a waste, damn selfish bitch,'

"Finewe'll be at Kaede's village for a few more weeks. Do what you like"

She could see how he was holding back his temper. It was actually nice to see-

"Kikyou, has been working hard and needs a rest"

God he was always doing that. Suddenly, she remembered why she didn't care for him any longer.

"Whatever, you better get back to your precious _Kikyou_. I bet she is waiting for you." She said in her most pleasant voice, but he could detect the poison streaming in every word.

"Sure, see yah." With that, he leapt out the window and started down to the well.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Okay let me explain, Kagome, though she loves Sesshomaru and will always love him more than anything, still remembers the pain Inu-Yasha caused and the love she had once felt for him, so she still gets angry when he mentions Kikyou. Okay there is a little IY/Kag fluff, but that is defiantly not going to be the pairing. I want IY to realize the mistake he made, but Kagome go with-

Hiei: shhh!

Me: oh yeah, never mind! And by the way, I don't hate Kikyou, so please don't review saying things like "You don't understand her!" and all of that. I do, but for the purpose of this story, she will be portrayed as demanding, even colder than usual and wellkinda evil. I am just writing this as I go, so neh! Sorry if this was short or what not. I thought it was an okay place to end it. I am open to ideas n.n. Please please review!


	5. changing past

Chapter 5, sorry such a wait. I didn't have as much free time as I though over the summer. Thanks for the reviews. I feel so special. Watched the Labyrinth the other day, again. WowI love David Bowie as Jareth, the Goblin King. OMFG Soooo hot! I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now! There are some great Labyrinth fanfictions on this site. If you're a fan I suggest you check them out.

I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the girl, Kagome, had left Yusuke suddenly remembered the reason he had come.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to meet the toddler, has something urgent to tell up."

Kurama looked at his friend surprised. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, I got a little distracted!"

"No matter, we best be going."

"Hn"

Kurama lifted his hand and brought it down quickly revealing a portal. Yusuke jumped in without a second though. Kurama looked back at his friend.

"Hiei, that girlI know."

In lightning speed Hiei leapt through the portal. Kurama frowned. There was something about Kagome. Her power, there was something familiar about it but he couldn't pace it. This beautiful vixen fascinated him. With that he followed his friends through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Inu-Yasha had said something was coming and she could feel it. There was something wrong. A dark foreboding sensation just barely reaching her. She'd go back tomorrow and try to figure out what the hell was going on. It probably had to do with the jewel's disappearance. He had been right, though she hated to admit that, it could mean a lot of danger. She hated it. She thought she was done with going to the Feudal Era. And now there were these two demons.

"DAMN IT! WILL MY LIFE EVER GO BACK TO NORMAL!" she screamed.

Hiei's eyes opened as he heard someone shout something in the back of his mind. For a second his cold expression collapsed for a moment replaced with confusion, which soon returned to normal. What was that? He looked around the room. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Boton and himself stood in the room of Koenma. They were waiting for the toddler. After a few minutes, the great doors leading into the room opened. Koenma followed by a group of ogres entered. The ruler looked tired as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. There were dark circles under his eyes and he slouched as he proceeded in. Collapsing at his desk he lifted his hand as a sign to excuse the ogres which left instantly closing the huge doors behind them.

"So what the hell is this about toddler?"

Koenma looked up from his desk, glaring daggers at Yusuke.

"Really Yusuke, I'm in no mood for this. We have big trouble."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Please sir, I would like to know as well, you've spent the whole day and night running around like a crazy person." Boton chirped in.

"Someone is messing with time."

"Eh? Waddya mean?" Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Baka, he means someone is traveling through time and doing things they damn well shouldn't."

"So what are the details?" Kurama asked.

"500 years ago, there was the a jewel called the Shikon No Tama. This jewel held great power. It was in the care of a miko named Kikyou. Now this all occurred before the division of the human and demon world. Boton and Kurama, you are the only two old enough to remember that. At any rate, the priestess fell in love with a hanyou named Inu-Yasha, ring any bells? His father, and later his brother, were lord of the western lands."

"YesSesshomaru was it. I only have bits of my life then, but I do remember him." He chuckled. "He would be hard to forget. I had a few run-ins with him. It was a love-hate relationship you could say."

The side of Hiei's lip curled. "So what did you steal?"

Kurama looked over at his friend and laughed. "I really can't remember."

"While this is all interesting, we're getting off track."

"Oh, yes," Kurama continued with his memories. "well all I know was that Sesshomaru hated two things, Inu-Yasha and human, butthere was something. Damn I can't remember"

"Huh? What?"

"Something happened, something very strange. I remember my shock when I learned of it, but that is all I can remember about it. He was killed in battle, though."

Koenma coughed bringing the attention back to him. "Back to the story! Well, Inu-Yasha was going to use the jewel to become human for Kikyou, but they were tricked into betraying each other by a demon Naraku. Kikyou died and Inu-Yasha was prisoned to a tree. 50 years went by and Naraku caused pain and suffering while trying to find the jewel which was lost after Kikyou's death. Now back to present time, well actually a few years ago. A girl, only 15 at the time, was transported back in time. Even though time travel is forbidden, it was vital she did so to bring peace to the chaotic past to ensure a bright future. The girl was actually the reincarnation of the priestess. She awoke Inu-Yasha who recognized her as Kikyou and wanted her dead. But they were interrupted by a centipede demon who torn into the girl's flesh revealing the Shikon jewel within her. After defeating the centipede demon, the girl's arrow accidentally shattered the jewel into shards spread throughout the land. The two went, Inu-Yasha and the girl, went on a quest to find them, meanwhile having a monk, demon slayer and fox demon join them. The also found that Naraku was behind Inu-Yasha's past. And in a twist of events, Kikyou was raised to life, determined to kill Inu-Yasha, who was still in love with her." Koenma took a deep breath. "Anyways, up until a while ago, the story read that after completing the jewel, they defeated Naraku. Using the jewel they wished (1) Inu-Yasha to be human, (2) for all the damage the jewel had done or caused to be undone and (3) for there to be a human world and a demon world, so peace would always remain at least to some extent. But sometime ago, I am not sure exactly when, but the story changed. According to records, Inu-Yasha chose Kikyou over the girl, leaving her heartbroken. She then fell in love with none other than Sesshomaru. He was killed in battle with Naraku. The supposed final battle, but after that the girl, Naraku and the jewel just disappear from the records. But since they never made the wish"

"The human world and the demon world are still one!" Kurama cried out.

Koenma nodded in dismay.

"But we were just there. There weren't more demons than usual." Yusuke yelled.

Koenma sighed. "Changing time is a strange thing, it takes a while for the effect to set. Not much time mind you. The barrier is getting weaker and weaker. By the looks of it, I'd say we have till the next full moons, about 14 days."

"Damn and why couldn't you have told us sooner?" Hiei said.

"We didn't know till last night. We had been picking up on some strange activity. Slowly the records have been changing, the past has been changing. What you need to find out is what caused this or who caused it and how do we reverse it."

"Oh, thaaaats a lot to go on!"

"Do you know if the girl returned to this time?"

"I would guess so. She would be a miko. If you find one it would probably her seeing the line has become thinner and thinner."

Kurama and Hiei both looked at each other thinking the same things even without telepathy.

"Of course, you'd have to have her attack you to see if she had miko energy." He said thoughtfully.

"Do you at least have a name?"

"HmmI believe it was Kagome" He said lifting various papers on his desk. "but that is all the information we have on her and there are hundreds of Kagome's in Japan alone. She does resemble this woman." He said lifting a picture of a beautiful woman with long black hair. "This is Kikyou."

"Hey, that kinda looks like Kagome"

Everybody turned to Kuwabara sweatdropping.

"Idiot, he just said that!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hey, loser, I wasn't asking some dumb question. I meant I know a girl who looks like that! Jeez, I'm not that much of an idiot."

'Yes, you are.' Went through all of their minds.

"Wait, you know her?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi, she goes to our school, Yusuke, or at least when she shows up. She's rarely there. I'm telling you she's a babe. I haven't seen her for a couple weeks, though."

"What do you mean when she doesn't show up?" Kurama asked.

"Well, she gets sick a lot. It all started a couple years ago, before I ever heard of her. Supposedly a fall down a well on their shrine triggered all these weird diseases."

"What else do you know about her?"

"She lives at the Higurashi Shrine on Sakura Way. Her favorite food is ramen; she buys it a lot. She lived with her grandfather, mother and younger brother. Her favorite color is yellow. She has a C average in her classes, though she is intelligent, but the teachers go easy on her since she is always sick. She used to have a jerk boyfriend who mistreated her. Summer is her favorite time of the year. And she's great at archery. If you wanna know what her class schedule is I can give it to you, I also might have a picture with me." He said rummaging through his pocket.

"Shit, Kuwabara, how the hell do you know so much about her? I though you loved Yukina?"

"I do! Ahhmy sweet Yukina"

"Then why the hell do you know so much about this girl?!"

"She's in all my classes, and lab partners. We both hate science so talk all the way through it. Here it is!" He pulled out a picture of her in a sunflower garden smiling.

"Damn she's hot, looks kinda familiar, though. But where do suppose you got that?"

"Hey, we take photography together."

Hiei shook his head; "Your incredible idiocy is giving me a headache"

"You wanna make something of it? I'll take you anytime!"

Hiei looked up at him and the picture. She was beautifulfor a human that was. He and Kurama had both known it was her when Koenma had mentioned the name Kagome, but thought against saying anything.

"God Kuwabara that sounds so wrong" Yusuke muttered. "Oh hey," something clicking in Yusuke's head. "That's that half-naked girl I met in your room, right, Kurama?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Kurama, you sly dog, you!" Boton nudged.

"Really Yusuke do you have to be so vulgar? She had almost drowned and was soaking wet. If we left her in those cloths she might have frozen to death."

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Nothing except try to save her!" Kurama objected.

Hiei was smirking at Kurama's obvious attempt to show he had done it purely out of being a Good Samaritan. Kurama was a gentleman, but nonetheless he was a manBut then again so was he and if he wasn't so repulsed by humans, he might have admitted at least to himself that seeing her in her underwear did send a stab of excitement rushing through his veins.

"But of course that would have been futile if Hiei hadn't been there." Kurama sighed. "Well, we have a lead, why don't we pay her a visit"

"I'm sure you'd love too wouldn't you"Koenma said smirking.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the portal to the human world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay!! I got it up. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know how the story was going to go. Of course it will be a Kurama/Kagome/Hiei one, lol. I will update soon. I have such a great idea. Any ideas are welcome. I mean it, any! Please review. I really wanna reach 100.

Yusuke: over this damn story, never.

Me: How dare you insult me story, now I shall smite you ::pulls out a thunderbolt::

Yusuke: what the hell?!

Me ::chases Yusuke with a thunderbolt::

Kuwabara walks in: hey everyo- ::I throw the lightning bolt at him::

Me: damn doesn't that guy know when to quiet? How many lives does he have anyway?

Yusuke ::shrug::

Me: well please review! TTFN, this is Yusuke and Mermaide99 signing out! LUV YAH!

"If I'm a child Louis, that makes you a petifile and I will not stay here and be lectured by some pervert!" -Family Guy


End file.
